


Anniversary Present

by vegebul trash (clerdius)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vegebul, Vegeta with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clerdius/pseuds/vegebul%20trash
Summary: Vegeta gives Bulma a pretty good anniversary present. A little fluff, but mostly just filth.





	Anniversary Present

Bulma Briefs woke up to sunlight beaming into her window and the sound of birds chirping outside, something she wasn’t used to. Usually she was up much earlier than this to go to some meeting, or work on some project, or just because she was a total morning person. However, she awarded herself the pleasure of sleeping in this morning, mainly because it was her anniversary and because her husband loathed waking up earlier than lunchtime.

She looked over at him, sprawled out and still drooling from the heavy sleep he was in. Vegeta always looked like that when he slept, and since she so often woke up before him, Bulma had made a tradition of watching him sleep for a few minutes each morning. These were some of those rare moments that he wasn’t putting up some front or persona, where he almost looked peaceful. She sighed softly and reached over to trace a scar on his bicep. She felt bad sometimes at how much he loved self punishment.

Oh well, no time to linger on that. It was her anniversary. And since she compromised and slept in later than she normally would have, she figured it was nigh time that he woke up a little early for a change. She leaned over and tried to wake him with a kiss on the forehead.

“Mmph.” He mumbled, turning over to face her with his eyes still shut tight. She smiled. He was so cute when he was pretending to be asleep.

“Good morning..” She whispered in a singsong voice. “Guess what day it is today..”

Vegeta scoffed, barely cracking open his sleepy eyes. “As if I could forget, woman.”

She smiled and cuddled up to him, burying her face in his warm neck. This anniversary thing had her feeling all giggly and romantic. She planted a line of tiny kisses up and down his collarbone as she continued to speak. “I knew you wouldn’t. Yet another reason that I love you so much.”

Vegeta chuckled softly, reaching up to wrap one of his huge arms around her in reciprocation. “How could I forget that today is Saturday? I love the weekends.”

Bulma nearly got irritated - he loved poking fun at her like that. “You know what I meant, asshole..”

“Oh yes, and our anniversary. Wouldn’t want to forget that.” He added. It was Bulma’s turn to giggle then. He rubbed his hand against the back of her shoulder lazily, resting his head further into the pillow. “And since it’s our anniversary, perhaps you could gift me with a few more hours of sleep?”

Bulma looked up at him playfully through her eyelashes, softly biting her lip. “Well actually, I was thinking of a different present right now..” She whispered into his ear, moving her hand to rest on his chest. She could feel his heart rate speeding up.

“Like what?” He asked in a low voice. She looked down to see that she’d already piqued his interest.

“I think you know.” She whispered before leaning forward and pulling him into a long kiss. He reached up and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her in even closer as he slowly opened his mouth and invited her to come in.

They kissed for a long time, long enough that Vegeta had completely lost any sleepiness that he began with. When they sadly did pull away, Bulma shivered with excitement when she saw the emotions in her husband’s eyes - a mixture of affection and pure, primal hunger. She buried her head into his neck, slowly licking all the way up, causing him to shiver. “What do you want to do to me now?” She breathed playfully into his ear.

Vegeta groaned. “Fuck you senseless.”

Bulma sighed softly as a wave of arousal surged through her, causing her to ache between the legs with want. “Then please do..”

Vegeta climbed on top of her, spreading her thighs apart with his knees and settling in between them. He kissed her again, this time harder and with more urgency. She reached up around him, pulling him closer to her and rubbing her hands up and down his back as he slowly rubbed his hard cock up and down the length of her pussy.

Vegeta pulled away from their kiss and began planting wet, sloppy kisses onto Bulma’s neck. She moaned involuntarily and in return he let out a breathy growl into her ear. With the hand he wasn’t using to hold himself up he pulled up her shirt and took hold of her right breast, gently squeezing it as his mouth trailed kisses down to her left one to suck on it. She shivered, bucking up into him as his tongue slowly traced circles around her hard nipple. He smiled before trading places, letting his mouth pleasure the right one while using his other hand to squeeze the left. 

Bulma threw her head back into the pillows, closing her eyes and allowing the feelings to just wash over her. Vegeta pulled away from her nipple with a soft pop and slowly began to kiss his way down her stomach, his hot breath trailing down to where she really wanted to be touched. She looked down and watched his face, awash with concentration and lust, as he slowly pulled her panties down and threw them across the room.

He then wrapped his arms around her thighs, resting his hands on each of her hips as he leaned forward and licked all the way up the length of her already dripping wet slit. Bulma leaned her head back again, letting out a loud moan as she pushed her pussy up towards his mouth, begging for more. He happily obliged, pushing his tongue between her lips and slowly, tortuously flicking it against her swollen clit. She could feel herself throbbing with lust already, aching for him as he pushed her thighs further apart. Her legs were shivering with each flick of his tongue against her clit, in time with the moans and sighs that she couldn’t help but to let out. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this horny. 

Vegeta pushed his mouth up more firmly against her pussy, really getting into it. She could feel his fingertips digging into her thighs, his head moving side to side as he lapped her up. She felt like she was on fire, her skin turning hot as she felt herself clenching up, coming dangerously close to orgasm. She bucked her hips up at him more wildly, her breathing getting faster and more shallow.

Knowing that she was about to come, Vegeta slowed down until he was barely licking at all, teasing her. “P-Please, baby...” Bulma whimpered. She looked down at him and he looked up at her as she felt his fingers rubbing at her entrance.

“Is this what you want, my princess?” He growled with a devilish smirk. Bulma moaned as he slowly sunk two of his fingers into her. He kept eye contact, starting intensely at her as he moved his head back down and began to lick again.

“Yes, Vegeta..” She squeaked. She closed her eyes again, her hands reaching down to tangle themselves in her husband’s hair. She could feel her orgasm winding up deep inside, her chest tightening. He sped up his movements, pushing his fingers even deeper inside her as she clenched around them. 

“Oh, Vegeta, I’m....” She moaned out, her breathing getting nearly too heavy to speak. He didn’t reply, instead just going harder and faster than before. Suddenly, she screamed out as an intense orgasm hit her, causing her to nearly buck up off of the bed. She could feel herself gushing out all over her husband’s fingers, and he continued to happily lick it up. The waves of arousal washed over her, causing her to shake while he slowly stopped. She looked down at him with hooded eyes and watched as he slowly withdrew his fingers, putting them in his mouth to clean off her juices. 

“Fuck..” He growled. She could see that intense hunger and longing still in his eyes. He pushed himself up, kneeling in front of her as he pulled off his underwear. His hard, thick cock fell out, precum already glistening on his head. Even though she had just had one of the strongest orgasms of her life, she could already feel herself throbbing, longing for it inside of her.

“Please..” She whispered, and he grinned at her. He leaned forward, returning to their previous position, settling again between her legs. He kissed her again, long and slow, pushing his tongue inside of her mouth as he rubbed his cock up and down her slit, coating it in her wetness. 

“Do you want it, princess?” He growled as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Yes..” She moaned in reply.

“I want to hear you say it.” Vegeta put his hand on her face, pulling her towards him for a quick kiss. “I want to hear how much you want it.”

“Please Vegeta, I want you to fuck me - I want your cock deep inside of me..” She rasped. “I want you to fuck me like a Saiyan, like a wild animal..”

Vegeta groaned, burying his head into her neck. “Oh yes, that’s what I want to hear.” Slowly he began to push himself inside of her, his thick cock stretching her much further than his fingers. Bulma’s breath caught in her throat as he filled her up. She reached down with one hand and slowly began to rub on her clit as he pulled himself out and then slowly pushed back inside.

Her other arm was wrapped around Vegeta’s big, muscular back. She dug her fingertips into him as he pushed himself in all the way, balls deep inside her. She could feel the head of his cock pressed against her cervix, hurting her but in the most delicious way. “Oh, fuck..” She softly moaned.

“Are you alright?” He whispered with concern. “Am I hurting you?”

“Oh, absolutely not..” Bulma replied, pulling him closer to her. “No, you aren’t.. but if you want to then you can.”

Vegeta chuckled. “You filthy woman.” He buried his head back into her neck, licking and sucking on it, undoubtedly leaving bruises on her pale skin. She didn’t care; it felt too good for her to want to stop it. Right now the only thing she could think of was how bad she wanted him, how good he felt inside her. 

He started to go faster. She could already feel another orgasm tightening up inside of her, her chest feeling fluttery as he thrusted in and out. She didn’t want to be finished without fulfilling the bluff of her dirty talk, though. “Vegeta, please..” She moaned. “Fuck me harder..”

He growled, slamming into her with much more force than she expected. She screamed out, his cock smashing against her cervix again and this time a lot harder. Her screaming only made him more aroused, though, and soon he was fucking her harder than he ever had before. Bulma could barely think over all of the noises and pleasure. The only thing she could do was scratch up and down his back and touch herself faster, preparing for her imminent orgasm. 

“Bulma, I’m..“ Vegeta groaned out loudly. “I’m going to come, I’m going to come so deep inside you..”

The thought of it sent her over the edge and she screamed out, coming harder than she ever had. She was jerking and shivering with wave after wave of pleasure, and the feeling of her pussy clamping down around him made Vegeta come too with a primal roar, slamming into her almost too hard, squirting his seed deep inside her and coating her walls in it. 

Afterwards neither of them could even think, let alone move. They laid there for at least a few minutes, breathing heavily, just recovering.

“Thank you for that present babe.” Bulma said after the long silence. 

Vegeta just chuckled. “Don’t worry, I have more presents to come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I’m terrible at ending stories but anyways. It’s my headcanon that Vegeta calls Bulma his princess, being that he’s a prince and all.


End file.
